


[Podfic] A Slow Burning Fuse

by KatStark



Series: SleepyPercy's Corrupting an Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the story - A Slow Burning Fuse - by SleepyPercy</p><p>Sam and Dean decide to carefully, methodically seduce Castiel.<br/>This first part is just Sam and Dean showing off for Cas, but Cas will be more actively involved in future installments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Slow Burning Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slow Burning Fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994440) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: **SlowBurningFuse.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/wwya)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
